


Green and Blue

by jupitcr



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Theyre gay, Top being Topped, Wow, yelena tops here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcr/pseuds/jupitcr
Summary: "I know you're out there" Yelena calls out from the other side of the wall - her voice echoing throughout the building.The sound of faint footsteps and shuffling is heard from both Russians. Both clutching pistols with a firm grip and forefinger lying on the trigger."I know you know I'm out here. So, we gonna talk like grown-ups?" Natasha retorts back - her American accent more prominent, and there is very little left of her Russian accent in her voice.Basically things turn a bit feisty when Natasha shows up...
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 32





	Green and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write smut........ anyways enjoy ;)
> 
> kinda ib novoaa1's fic.. amazing....

"I know you're out there" Yelena calls out from the other side of the wall - her voice echoing throughout the building. 

The sound of faint footsteps and shuffling is heard from both Russians. Both clutching pistols with a firm grip and forefinger lying on the trigger.

"I know you know I'm out here. So, we gonna talk like grown-ups?" Natasha retorts back - her American accent more prominent, and there is very little left of her Russian accent in her voice. _She's definitely changed quite a bit_ , Yelena thinks for a second, but she knows the blood that runs inside her is _all_ Russian. The pacing of steps remains constant - but slow - until both Widows are face to face with each other. Natasha stands in the doorway with her gun pointed directly at Yelena, and nothing of a surprise when there's a gun staring back at her as well in the blonde's hands. 

"Is that what we are?" Yelena firmly replies back, her gaze focused on the redhead. Both women slowly pace forwards, until they are a meter apart from each other. Natasha thought she saw a little smirk from the younger Widow - or maybe it was just in her head she thought.

"Yelena."

"Natalia..." Yelena clicks her tongue.

As if in synchronicity, both reach out and grab the other's gun in such quick speed, only then to spin around with the guns once again pointing at each other. No seconds are spared, as a kick from each Widow at the same time sends the weapons flying out of their grasp. Yelena pounces backwards, only to come in contact with the kitchen bench where she swings her hand smoothly across the surface to pick up a kitchen knife. The younger widow ferociously swings the knife as the redhead jumps back at each attempted slice. Natasha surprisingly lands incorrectly on the 5th jump, causing her to slip and land on her backside, where Yelena pounces on her with the blade firmly against her throat.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Наталия, it seems you've been spending too long in America you've forgotten how to move like you use to." Yelena presses the blade deeper into her neck. Natasha doesn't even flinch. The blonde pins her deeper into the ground, her left hand holding Natasha's right wrist - tightly clamped together.

"You still talk shit... _You_ haven't changed much." Natasha almost laughs. Green eyes locked on blue. Green and blue.

"Very funny Natalia.. But soon you won't be laughing much longer." Yelena moves closer until her face is inches apart from Natasha's. "At least I still know how to make _you_ shut up." She almost purrs and Natasha can feel the heat rise to her face. The room is silent and sunlight leaks through cracks of the Venetian blinds. There is a cloud of sheer lust and sweat that clings onto both of their skins. The knife is still pressed against her skin and without wasting time, Yelena kissed her hard and a few seconds later, she felt the redhead kiss back - making Yelena smirk against her lips. Tongue and teeth collided. Natasha can tell how hungry Yelena is.

Still, legs straddled on top of Natasha, Yelena brought the blade of the knife to the top of the older Widow's suit. She slowly dragged it down her centre - the little sound of the fabric tearing into two - as she stopped just below her sternum. Yelena bit her lip in excitement as her hand made its way into Natasha's suit, feeling for her breasts. Natasha gazed at the blonde on top of her, who was actually in control. All those years in the Red Room, she underestimated her willpower. But it wasn't much of a challenge for Yelena to get on top of Natasha. It might've been that Natasha really wanted her to take control this time. 

Natasha felt one hand play with her breast as Yelena then reattached her lips with hers. She then moved to her ear lobe and nibbled on it tenderly only then to whisper multiple arousing sentences into her ear, where one of them was: "I'm going to fuck the living life out of you Наталия..." Yelena kept kneading her breasts while passionately kissing her till she could hear her groaning inside her mouth. Natasha found herself unconsciously trying to grind against Yelena for friction as she felt one of Yelena's legs pressed against the inside of her own thighs. The redhead moaned inside of Yelena's mouth - tongues constantly moving around and the sweet taste on both their lips was enough to keep one craving for more.

"Ro-Rooskaya..." Natasha gazed hungrily into her eyes, signalling for more. She was panting. Yelena _loved_ it when Natasha called her Rooskaya. It made her feel dominant, (considering ironically it meant 'little one') - but nevertheless, Yelena dug her hands into Natasha's pants as she dragged her fingers lightly against the inside skin of her thighs. She shifted a little to pull her pants down to her knees, and to Natasha's surprise, Yelena immediately stuck two fingers into her pussy and pumped away. Now Natasha was _really_ moaning. Yelena's grin grew bigger as she stared down at the redhead who was panting away - who was under _her_ control. She increased the pace and inserted another finger - and Natasha swears she thought she was in heaven for a second as Yelena thrust her fingers in and out of her hastily. Natasha was soaking wet now as her breaths became shallow.

"Roos...kaya.. Faster _detka_.. I'm so wet" Natasha moaned louder. Yelena only slowed down, smirking as she saw Natasha's face change into a snarl.

"Yelena.... _Fuck you_... I said faster" Natasha's breathing heavy. Yelena speeds up for a few seconds, only then to suddenly slow down to tease Natasha. She smirks at the redhead and sees fire in the redhead's eyes as she cannot reach her climax.

"Наталия.. Where are your manners.. Beg for it or I will let you get off yourself" Yelena purr into her ear, her teeth gently nibbling on her lobe once again.

"No. Fuck me _now_ елена... I'm almost there.." Her eyes ablaze, Yelena only bit her own lip and grinned even wider. 

"No. Beg for it." Yelena drags her tongue across her lips slowly, teasing the Widow underneath her. Natasha could feel her thighs shaking. She doesn't usually surrender.

"Rooskaya.. For fuck's sake... Fuck me hard.. Please detka... Please I want to come" Natasha's voice almost a whimper, like how Yelena used to whine when she couldn't hit Natasha once in a combat session one time in the Red Room. In the end, Natasha was on top of her with her hands tightly around her neck - Yelena struggling for air and thinking she was going to pass out right on the spot. Victory over Yelena was quite common for her back in those days. Today, Yelena knows _she's_ the victor.

Satisfied with the plea, Yelena enveloped her lips with hers again and starts to finger her more powerfully with a quick constant motion in and out of Natasha. She went faster and faster and heard Natasha moan loudly into her wet, warm mouth. "Fuck" Natasha exclaimed as suddenly she could feel herself come onto Yelena's hand. She loosens her grip around the blonde's fingers as her legs were now dripping wet. Both women are panting heavily and Yelena sits up and takes her three fingers out - parting them slowly as Natasha's juices slowly dribble down her hand. She brings her fingers up to Natasha's face.

"Natalia, open your mouth and suck for me." Yelena's voice strong, as Natasha hesitant for a second, obeys as Yelena's fingers entered her mouth. She sucked on her fingers, tongue swirling around - tasting her own sweet juices and her own green eyes staring deeply into Yelena's blue eyes. She sucked her fingers dry and Yelena leant in closer to the redhead's face, dragging her lips gently against hers, then biting her bottom lip, enough for blood to seep down and make her lips puffy later on. 


End file.
